


Appunti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Strega pirata [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 1: 24. Appunti.Fandom: One PieceParole: 104.Titolo: Appunti





	Appunti

Appunti

 

Crocodile si appoggiò contro la parete e si portò un sigaro alle labbra, aspirando rumorosamente.

“Stai di nuovo prendendo i tuoi ‘appunti’?” domandò.

Robin stava sfogliando diversi libri nello stesso momento, con la sua moltitudine di braccia circondate da petali di ciliegio. Lei era seduta su una sedia a sdraio e con le sue mani originali stava scrivendo una serie di appunti su un taccuino.

“Lo sai che sto facendo delle ricerche” spiegò.

“So benissimo quanto quei taccuini siano importanti per te” disse Crocodile.

< Non mi fanno pensare alla mia voglia di morire. Finché devo scrivere, tengo impegnata la mente > pensò Robin.

 

[104].


End file.
